Distancia
by Sammyhoran
Summary: Mei Hyukagua es descendiente de una familia noble, cuando era joven fue obligada a contraer nupcias con el ahora líder de la familia Kuchiki. Byakuya. Al conocerte se dio cuenta que el amor a primera vista existía pero su mundo se derrumbó cuando este, algunos años después rompió su compromiso para casarse con Hisana.
1. 1

**1.**

 **Miro detenidamente el juego de ajedrez y después a mi hermano el cual intenta descifrar cual pieza mover, aunque cualquier movimiento lo llevara a su derrota. Intenta mover una pero después duda y vuelve a pensarlo, me esta frustrando. Le lanzo un gruñido y el me mira.**

 **\- ¿Qué?.- pregunta.**

 **\- Llevas media hora intentando mover una pieza ¿lo harás o no?.- le digo y el vuelve a poner su vista en el juego. Hasta ahora, el es el único que me hace sacar el lado furioso y no me gusta.- Olvídalo ya Mizuo, de todas formas voy a ganar. De nuevo.**

 **\- ¡Shh! No me presiones Mei.- me dice mirándome mal y yo también lo hago, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre de esa forma, no después de...**

 **\- Solo mueve cualquier pieza ya o no vuelvo a jugar contigo nunca más.- le doy un ultimátum y el frustrado también, mueve la pieza al fin pero yo con rapidez hago que pierda de nuevo.- Te dije que ganaría de nuevo.**

 **\- Como siempre más bien.- dice cruzando sus brazos.**

 **\- Mei, Mizuo-sama.- llega una de los ayudantes de la casa muy apresurado, ambos lo miramos.**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Himari?.- le pregunta Mizuo.**

 **\- El capitán en jefe Yamamoto los ha llamado, quiere que vallan a la sociedad de almas.- nos dice y ambos nos miramos, es raro que nos llamen ya que nuestra familia pertenece a la división cero, y sus misiones no nos conciernen. Ni siquiera convivimos con ellos. Así que nos levantamos y vamos directamente hacia la sociedad de almas o mejor llamada Gottei 13. Cuando llegamos el teniente Sasabike del escuadrón 1 nos lleva hacia donde por lo visto se reúnen los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones, al entrar el silencio inunda la habitación mientras nuestras miradas se posan en Yamamoto, el capitán jefe de los escuadrones y el más viejo.**

 **\- Llegan justo a tiempo Mei y Mizuo Hyukagua.**

 **\- ¿Para qué nos has llamado?.- Mizuo se encarga de preguntar mientras yo solo me mantengo sería.**

 **\- Necesitamos de su ayuda.- dice.**

 **\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?.- pregunta de nuevo.- Según yo, tendría que ser de suma importancia o de vida o muerte si es que implica que el rey este en peligro.**

 **\- Seguramente.- dice.- tres de nuestros capitanes nos han traicionado y su meta es destruir el Gottei 13.**

 **\- Eso no implica los pueblos o al rey. Ese es su problema no el nuestro.**

 **\- Seguramente lo será muchacho, al conocer bien a Aizen se que no se quedara satisfecho con nosotros.- Añade y nos pone a pensar.**

 **\- ¿Ya has hablado con Ichibē?.- le pregunto y el me mira.**

 **\- Así es, sino ¿porqué los llamaría?.- dice.- El dijo que ustedes eran buena opción así que por eso están aquí.**

 **\- ¿qué quieres de ambos?.- le vuelvo a preguntar.**

 **\- Quiero que se conviertan en capitanes de escuadrón y ayudarnos a detener a Aizen.- dice y ambos nos miramos por unos segundos.**

 **\- Si Ichibē nos eligió por algo, lo haremos.- añade Mizuo.**

 **\- Se que no nos defraudarán muchacho. Son los mejores de su familia.- dice y nos damos una mirada rápida yo y Mizuo de que ha tocado un tema prohibido.**

 **\- Porque somos los únicos Yamamoto.- Le digo y todo se queda en más silencio solo que incómodo.- Si eso es todo nos retiraremos.**

 **El capitán Yamamoto asciende y ambos salimos de ahí sin antes dar una mirada rápida al capitán de escuadrón 6. Byakuya Kuchiki quien nos mira de igual manera solo que apartamos la mirada y nos miramos con una complicidad y claro, Mizuo de odio. Ninguno de los dos supera lo que el nos hizo, o más bien a mi. Quien solía ser su prometida.**


	2. 2

**NOTA:** los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra y creación del mangaka Tite Kubo y sólo dos personajes son producto de mi imaginación.

 **2.**

 **Antes de ir a casa esperamos para hablar a solas con Yamamoto para dejar en claro nuestros términos, mientras esperamos algunos de los shinigamis del escuadrón 1 nos mira raro, algunos susurran cosas y otros nos miran con asombro. Posiblemente debe ser por las Haori que tienen el emblema de la división cero. Escucho los gruñidos y maldiciones de Mizuo a mi lado, lo miro y esta hirviendo bajo su expresión glaciar.**

— **De verdad estas actuando como un niño berrinchudo Mizuo.— le digo y el gruñe y señala las puertas de donde salimos.**

— **Ese idiota esta ahí.— me dice.**

— **Mizuo... — suelto.**

— **¿Desde cuándo es capitán?.— añade.— si el esta aquí entonces no haré esto Mei.**

— **Me da igual Mizuo.— Lo miro.— Eso ya quedo atrás, ya lo olvide. Y quiero que tu también lo hagas.**

 **Un silencio melancólico inundo el ambiente, Mizuo toma mis hombros haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.**

— **Mei. Lo siento.— Me dice y me abraza.— soy un idiota.**

— **Lo se. Se que eres un idiota— le respondo y el ríe al igual que yo, nos separamos al escuchar las puertas abrirse y de ellas salen los capitanes, algunos de ellos o más bien la mayoría se nos acerca para platicar un poco.**

— **Es fabuloso que estes de capitana Mei.— dice Unohana.**

— **Sólo es nuestro deber Unohana- Sama.— responde Mizuo y la abraza, hace años que no vemos a nuestra mentora, la que nos enceño a pelear sin necesidad de usar la Zanpaku-tō.**

— **Si que han crecido mucho Mei, Mizuo—. Dice Ukitake.**

— **Espero que se queden un buen tiempo. Verdad capitán Kuchiki — dice Kyōraku haciendo que miremos hacia el capitán pelinegro el cual nos mira sin ninguna expresión alguna. Quito los ojos de el y escucho gruñir a mi hermano.**

— **Sólo estaremos aquí hasta que se elimine a Aizen Sousuke.— responde por ambos.— No planeamos estar aquí permanentemente. Jamás.**

— **Es una pena.— Komamura aparece detrás nuestro haciendo que Mizuo se ponga nervioso por su gran altura y por su apariencia.**

— **Supongo.— respondo y una risa maniaca resuena en el fondo, miramos y vemos al capitán de la onceava división. Kenpachi Zaraki el loco maniaco se nos hacerca y me señala con su espada desgastada.**

— **He escuchado que eres la más fuerte de tu familia.— me dice lamiendo su boca.— Pelea conmigo.**

— **No. Mi padre lo era, hasta que murió— le digo y este suelta una ráfaga de viento dispuesto a atravesarme pero lo detengo con la mano.— No tengo intenciones de pelear.**

— **Eres muy fuerte pero no rápida—. Dice volviendo a soltar un ataque esta vez solo me nuevo unos centímetros de donde cae su espada.**

— **Ya olvídalo.— le suelta Mizuo tomando su espada.— si peleas con ella morirás aunque seas fuerte.**

— **Es por eso que están aquí capitán Zaraki.— le comandante Yamamoto aparece y es cuando Mizuo y yo nos alejamos de Zaraki para ir con el.— Mañana serán nombrados capitanes y se les presentará a sus tenientes.**

— **Bien. Hasta entonces.— dice Mizuo y desaparecemos con el Shunpo.**


End file.
